Joker
by Verjuben
Summary: Un delicuente ordinario, Frank Chambers, es testigo directo de la concepción del crimen que hará temblar a Gotham en el transcurso temporal de TDK.


_**Si bien es verdad que la historia fue pensada, desde su origen, para que se ubique en el Nolanverse, no es menos cierto que el cómic alberga los infinitos matices que soporta el personaje sin perder su esencia (a veces, incluso, perdiéndola); sea considerada, en todo caso, si el ámbito y los caracteres presentados en ésta difieren notablemente de lo que es su respectiva concepción legítima, sobre el espectro de elementos que conforman el universo de Batman, como un Elseworld.**_

* * *

**Joker: Teoría del Caos**

* * *

Me encontraba transcribiendo un informe, cuando un oficial entró a mi despacho y me reportó sobre el incidente ocurrido en el suburbio sur de Gotham, mientras todavía no conseguían escamotear el incendio. Una vez allí, intenté hablar, en medio del ajetreo de mangueras, vallas de seguridad y transeúntes curiosos, con el testigo de los hechos. Con pulso agitado, tez -momentáneamente- pálida y persistente titubeo, Frank Chambers, apenas me otorgó un vago panorama general sobre lo acaecido. Alcanzó, sin embargo, para despertarme preocupaciones pretéritas: otra vez ese hombre, otra vez hechos difícilmente clasificables como coherentes; otra vez, me invadía la sensación de que todo podría derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes.  
Sólo al estar en la comisaría, unas horas más tarde, cara a cara, dentro de la sala de interrogación, pude obtener de Chambers una declaración precisa y profunda. De todo lo dicho, lo importante aproximadamente comienza aquí:

- Le soy verdadero, teniente Gordon. Yo no pertenezco a esa clase de criminal; no he matado nunca. He robado como cualquier persona corriente lo hubiera hecho en mis circunstancias. Si, lo admito, soy sumo cómplice del escape de algunas bandas en ciertas persecuciones. Mi función es la del transporte. Una posición social de subsuelo y urgentes encrucijadas, me empujaron al delito. En poco tiempo, certeras maniobras me edificaron una considerable fama. Cansado del pago siempre menor al ganado por los integrantes fijos de la banda circunstancial, decidí ser parte de un grupo, en forma permanente. Logré ingresar, hace unos meses, en la incipiente asociación que fue aniquilada en la víspera. Ahondaré, a partir de ahora, en los sucesos previos al incendio.  
En el ahora calcinado departamento, John Caín, nuestro jefe, sentado detrás de su escritorio, disertaba acerca del respeto necesario a los límites territoriales de las distintas zonas mafiosas; sobre la utilidad de pagar el diezmo a los líderes del sector y la de generar vínculos con los colegas contiguos. Severo y, a veces, iracundo, en las discusiones, la conclusión, con frecuencia, era suya. Su excesiva cautela, difícil de no confundir con cobardía, que siempre demoraba el desarrollo o la ejecución de un plan, hubiera sido lo que más nos molestase a sus súbditos, si no fuera por la norma que le otorgaba a él, una porción mucho mayor a la del resto, de la ganancia obtenida. La capacidad de organizar eficazmente los recursos que le había permitido ser el líder, ya no nos sorprendía; no exagero al decir que aceptábamos sus órdenes por costumbre.  
Una patada abrió la puerta, cuando resultaba interminable la perorata. Sonriente, cargando un bolso, entraba al cuarto. Era el creador de nuestros planes desde que, unos días atrás, ingresó a nuestro grupo.  
- ¡Hola, chicos! Estoy de vuelta y con muchos regalos - dijo, antes de sacar todo el dinero y repartirlo en partes iguales a Nick Brodie, Michael Miller y a mí.  
- Parece que hubo éxito, joker. No te molesta ofrecerlo- lo saludó John.  
- Es fácil ser generoso con lo que a uno no le importa.  
- ¿Qué hay de mi parte?  
- No existe tal, no te la merecés.  
- ¿Dónde están William y Patrick?- le preguntó, sin poder ocultar el enojo.  
- A qué no sé imaginan lo que nos ocurrió -dijo, mientras iba rotando sobre sí, dándole la espalda al escritorio, y miraba al que en ese momento se encontrara en frente suyo- Efectuábamos el robo cuando la policía apareció más rápido de lo que lo hubiese hecho si fuera activada la alarma al momento de nuestro ingreso. Mientras duró el tiroteo, que abatió a nuestros amigos, pude agenciarme ese dinero y escapar.  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - dijo John; el joker cuando había terminado de hablar, comenzó a reír.  
Volteó hacia él y vociferó, luego de golpear con sus puños el mueble:  
- ¡Hay un puto soplón entre nosotros!  
Abruptamente inclinado hacia atrás y con los ojos tan abiertos como lo teníamos nosotros, le preguntó si tenía algún sospechoso.  
- Claro que tengo mi candidato, John. Pero no es de eso, de lo que quiero hablar ahora.- dijo sin gritar pero con la cólera intacta, mientras se sentaba.  
-¿Entonces?  
Se podía anticipar lo que iba a suceder. Desde el primer día el joker expresaba obstinadamente cual era su objetivo principal. El intercambio de ideas cotidiano que comenzaba como una charla de amigos, entre él y John, estaba muy cerca de finalizar en un duelo a muerte. Cierta adrenalina sentí cuando la discusión, desde el vamos, presentaba a cada uno con el ánimo caldeado.  
- Bueno, luego de este suceso no cuesta concluir que la situación debe cambiar. Con o sin soplón, nos exponemos a la muerte en cada robo. Hay que reducir los intentos y buscar blancos más opulentos…  
- No estoy de humor para estupideces.- interrumpió John- Ya preveo tu dislate de robarle a la mafia. Lo peor que podría ocurrirnos, irónicamente, es que resultara éxitoso. Luego la policía no sería la única en buscarnos; nuestros vínculos no confiarían en unos traidores. Buscados por todos, sin aliados, sin zona neutra a la cual acudir, todo escaparía de control.  
- ¡Control! - gritó el joker, mientras arrojaba el escritorio a un costado.  
Todos nos pusimos alerta. Algo determinante iba a ocurrir: el joker, no es precisamente de las personas que vuelven sobre sus pasos; todo lo que había hecho desde que entró, constituía una afrenta demasiado intensa hacia John como para que quedase impune.  
-¡Maten a este infeliz!  
Nadie obedeció. El deceso de nuestros colegas nos había afectado, deseábamos tener el dinero suficiente para salir de esa vida de criminales. Coincidíamos con el joker. Cuando volví la vista sobre él, le estaba dejando una única munición al revólver y dijo:  
- Vamos a jugar a la ruleta, John. El que sobrevive pierde.  
A pesar de todo, no habríamos dejado que matase a nuestro jefe; permitirlo hubiera significado alentarlo a creer que no pondríamos límites a su conducta. Pero él estaba expuesto al mismo azar que John. Su método de eliminación era lógico, imparcial y coherentemente inadmisible. Por eso apuntamos a nuestro líder, cuando éste intentó moverse.  
- ¿Sabes, John? En este juego hay mucho de la esencia humana. El hombre se esfuerza por ajustar la realidad a sus reglas pero hay siempre un margen inabarcable de carácter azaroso que fundamenta todo.  
Apuntó a John con el arma.  
- Ahora mismo, tenemos establecidas las pautas: de los seis espacios sólo usamos uno; un intento por jugador. Pero lo importante escapa de tu sobreestimado control, no podés saber si estás por morir o no.  
Presionó el gatillo; el orificio estaba vacío. Colocó el arma en su cabeza, luego de girar el cargador.  
- El universo se rige bajo esa aleatoriedad que no comprende el hombre; no es casual que los griegos, genios de la metafísica, llamaran a la matriz que sustenta todo: caos.  
Se escuchó un sonido hueco en el arma. Giró el tambor, sonrió y dijo:  
- y yo, John… Yo me encargo de que eso persista así.  
Puso el arma debajo del mentón de John. Después del impacto, el cadáver cayó hacia adelante y aterrizó en el hombro del joker. Luego resbaló lentamente hasta que lo detuvo el suelo, dejando a su paso, una estela de sangre. El joker, en esos momentos, con los ojos cerrados, apuntando la cabeza hacia el techo, abría una sonrisa como si en un insoportable día de verano le estuviera pasando un cubito de hielo por el cuerpo.  
Debo admitir que luego de ese discurso empecé a tener miedo. No sé que tan en serio fue exhortado, pero yo creí cada palabra. Si todo aquello era cierto, ¿cómo podríamos confiar en un tipo así? Cavilaba en eso mientras, maniatábamos a Nick a una silla, según las órdenes del nuevo jefe.

- ¿Tenés algo que decir, Nick?  
- No sé a qué te referís…  
El joker se colocó, a unos pasos de distancia, frente a él, parado de una forma extraña: su cabeza y sus brazos, parecían colgar del torso. Lo miraba directo a los ojos. No recuerdo haberlo visto parpadear durante los cuatro o cinco minutos en los que se mantuvo en esa posición.  
- Tendré que comenzar el interrogatorio, entonces…  
Sacó otra arma y descargó un disparo sobre cada pierna. El grito inicial de Nick se debe haber oído en todo el edificio. Durante el segundo grito (menos intenso pero menos efímero) se inclinó hacia el frente y luego pudo arrojarse a su izquierda, cayendo de costado al suelo. En el piso sus reacciones eran un tumulto de breves gritos, suspiros y sollozos. Las inquietantes carcajadas del joker acompañaban hasta ese instante su sufrimiento.  
- Sos muy gracioso, Nick. Creo que podríamos ser muy amigos; sólo debés decirme con quién estuviste hablando esta mañana.  
- No sé de qué hablás.- le respondió.  
- Patrick te vió…  
Pasó un rato sin que nadie hablara. El joker comenzó a patearlo con todas sus fuerzas reiteradamente y no me explicaba como Nick podía vomitar sangre por golpes tan superficiales, hasta que advertí en la punta del zapato una pequeña daga.  
Se detuvo cuando vió los esfuerzos que hacía moribundo por decir algo.  
- Están en camino… Ya vienen para acá- pudo balbucear al fin.  
Ahí recién pudimos percibir el sonido creciente de las sirenas. El joker nos señaló los bidones de gasolina y antes de salir por la puerta dijo:  
- ¡Quemen todo!  
Michael regaba todo el cuarto, mientras yo desde el umbral lo observaba, vacilando en la elección entre el peligro que significa estar cerca del joker y la cárcel. Tiró un fósforo y la combustión fue inmediata. Bajé la escalera, repleto de vaivenes en mi cabeza, permaneciendo siempre detrás de él. Ver al joker sentado al volante de nuestro vehículo tuvo un influjo definitivo para mi resolución. Michael desde el asiento adyacente, me alentaba a subir. Mientras daba mis primeros pasos en reversa, pude ver que el joker me ofrecía una mueca. Giré y corrí, hacia donde convergían las sirenas, con toda mi voluntad. Un estruendo me hizo mirar hacia atrás y ahí pude ver una gran mancha roja en el vidrio delantero, unos instantes antes de que el coche diera media vuelta y prosiguiera en contramano.  
El resto de la historia es de índole baladí. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inmóvil; el caso es que cuando tomé conciencia a la policía no le resultó difícil atraparme, a pesar de mis artilugios. Sospecho, luego de pensarlo detenidamente, que la mueca surgió a causa de la satisfacción de contar con mayor tiempo para escapar, que le concederíamos, el incendio y mi captura, demorando a los federales. Aunque no puede saberse, en realidad, con certeza que es lo que ocurre en la mente de ese hombre.


End file.
